


Beginnings and Flight

by athlanna



Category: Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Cuddles and Kisses!, First Kiss, Hiding, Lies, Love Confession, M/M, Memory Loss, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Lives, Rebirth, Remembering a Past Life, Sadness/Worry/Concern, Sexual comments, Stolen Memories, Visions, Wings, familiarity, flash backs, rediscovering love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athlanna/pseuds/athlanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack have been living together for a while, but they're still never going to be used to outliving all their friends, and it kills them inside. They don't go out much or interact with many people, however, Jack got himself in dangerous situation long ago. Mark breaks rules to try to help him, but ends up getting them both killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Random Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Industrial Harpy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873492) by [ViraLayton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViraLayton/pseuds/ViraLayton). 



> This is my first time posting something to this site, and I have no idea what I'm doing, but I hope you enjoy this! I'll try to update this once or twice a week. The chapters might be kind of short, but I don't have much written right now; I'll try to have longer chapters as they continue.

He didn’t know it yet, but things were going to change.

It was early, and Mark was sure as hell not awake enough to get out of bed right then. Instead he rolled on his back and looked to the empty left side of the bed, raising his arm and letting it fall in that place. It was still warm, so that must have meant his companion had just gotten up. A smile crept onto his face just thinking of the other person. The smell of coffee wafted into the room through the open door, and he lazily pushed back the blankets. As he stood and stretched, the tips of his pitch black wings, covered sparsely with large crimson streaks, gently grazed the ground. They reached a total of 20 feet - each wing being 10 feet in length - but folded compactly on his back so that they didn’t touch the ground. His bare feet padded the wood floor as he made his way to the kitchen, crossing through the living room from his bedroom. Upon arrival of the kitchen, he spotted a pair of beautiful dark brown wings, the bottom half completely green, standing at the counter with occupied hands. He smiled as he approached the figure.

“Morning, sleepy head,” the figure said in a sleepy, Irish accent, his back still to the Korean-American. Oh how Mark loved his accent. He routinely brushed his fingers down the large bone of the man’s left wing. The wing moved to the side, allowing Mark to look at the younger man in front of him. He turned around and smiled, carrying a cup full of a steamy liquid in each hand, and the kitchen smelled of the delicious wake-up beverage.

“I have an idea for today - just something for the hell of it,” Mark finally said, after the other man had placed their mugs on the table, and the two sat across from each other.

“Oh yeah? Already posing ideas and you never even said ‘good morning’?” The man gave Mark a fake upset face, then laughed.

“Fine. _Good morning, Jack_ ,” Mark mocked. The two laughed as they sipped their coffee.  
“So anyway, you know how I’ve wanted to dye my hair for a while now?” 

The other man hummed, still drinking his coffee, before asking, “You want to get it dyed today?” Jack gave him a questioning look as Mark shrugged.

“Why not? We’ve got nothing else to do today anyways.”

“Well, what colour are you going to dye it?”

“An obnoxiously bright crimson colour,” Mark answered excitedly. Jack laughed, and the older man joined seconds after.

“That sounds like a terrible idea. Let’s do it.” They placed their empty mugs in the sink when they finished their coffee and small morning chatter, discussing dreams and all things space; a little bit of talking about spirits and afterlife slipping in, and their beliefs on the subject. Jack wanted to be an astronomer one day - his dream job - and Mark knew exactly what he would get him for Christmas. Jack went to the bathroom to shower as Mark got dressed. Mark showered that night, and didn’t need another one so soon, but cared for and cleaned the feathers on his wings anyway.

After walking the short distance to the hairdresser’s, and briskly walking inside to escape the frigid November air, the two men sat in the chairs as directed. They were sat in chairs beside each other and smiled to one another as they told the hairdressers what they wanted. They’d decided to go for colours matching their wings, therefore Jack was going dark green, but only the top floofies, leaving the rest his beautiful brunet of a natural hair colour. Mark was getting the same part dyed, only a bright crimson colour.

The two men gawked at each other as their hair was bleaching, occasionally making silly faces, causing them both to laugh. The hairdresser quirked an eyebrow at them.

“You two seem to be in a good mood today,” she said.

“I’ve never had my hair professionally dyed before, and I’m just excited,” Jack answered, a stupid grin plastered to his face.

“I’ve wanted to get this done for a while, and why not in the middle of November?” Mark said to the woman. She looked to be in her early twenties, her long, blonde hair pulled back into a neat, high ponytail around her antelope-like horns. She wore an employee apron atop a thin, purple long sleeve, the sleeves pushed back to her elbows; dark blue skinny jeans and black flats completed her simplistic look. She has a slim figure, her shirt comfortably hugging her body. Her legs were long, and her pants were wrinkled above her ankles, indicating her pants were slightly too long. She also had a beautiful smile, but Mark pushed these thoughts away, knowing full well what he wanted: he wanted Jack. And Jack was his.

“Alright, you guys are done. Every time you wash your hair, the colour will fade a little bit, but that's normal,” the woman said after rinsing and drying Mark's hair. They thanked her and walked back out into the cold street, wanting to get back to their house as quickly as possible to get away from the freezing, biting breeze.


	2. Snuggles and Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all cuddles and kisses until Jack hears something.

When they finally got back into the warmth that was their home, they decided to play with each other’s hair, styling it in weird and funny ways. By the end, Mark's hair was styled in three faux hawks pointing in different directions, and Jack's was in several mini ponytails sticking out everywhere. They laughed at each other for 5 minutes straight before combing their hair back to its original style and cuddling up on the couch to watch an old Disney movie. Mark wrapped his arms and left wing around Jack as he snuggled into his side. The two fell asleep about halfway into the movie, it being 11:00 and all when they started watching it.

The morning was met with tangled legs, and Mark found his hand buried in Jack’s hair. Jack was lying atop him, and Mark blushed deeply realizing Jack’s hips were against his own. They’d lived together for a while now, but they’d never been this close. Both of Jack’s arms were beneath and around Mark’s neck, while Mark’s right was around the other man’s waist under his wings, his left in his green hair. Jack moved his lower body suddenly, causing Mark to breathe in sharply. The sudden intake of breath slowly woke the Irishman, his eyes opening and meeting Mark’s, holding his gaze with Jack, who had rested his head between Mark’s body and the back of the couch to see Mark better. Jack’s face slowly contorted into a wicked grin as he realized their situation.

“Now you’re fucked,” Jack says, the grin widening.

Mark chuckled, saying, “Well, it’d better be by you.” Jack’s grin disappeared, a deep blush replacing it, and Mark felt his own cheeks burn as he said it. Jack simply laid his head back on Mark’s chest in embarrassment as Mark chuckled, shifting to get more comfortable. As Mark suddenly shifted underneath him, catching him off guard, it was Jack’s turn to gasp as their hips grazed together again. He shot a look up at Mark, who was smiling evilly. It was intentional.

“You suck,” he snapped.

“Yeah probably,” Mark countered. Jack guessed his face was about as red as Mark’s hair; his witty, sexual comments were turning Jack on. Jack stretched his wings, begging for a distraction, and the tips touched the ceiling. He removed his arms from around Mark’s neck, placing his hands on his shoulders as he pushed himself up, sitting on Mark’s thighs. He simply looked down at the older man, hands still on his shoulders. They never officially had their first kiss, now that Jack thinks of it; more of just occasional kisses on the cheeks or forehead. Mark put his hands under his head, giving his neck support so he can look up at Jack, and smiled. Jack smiled back before leaning in about 50%. He blushed profusely before closing the gap, placing a quick kiss on Mark’s lips. His eyes were still closed when Jack pulled away. Mark gripped the collar of Jack shirt and brought him down for a long, passionate kiss. When they parted, they were both breathless.

“Congrats. You caught me off guard.” The two men laughed for a bit. It was actually easier said than done to catch Mark off guard. He was good at predicting things.

“Heh, yeah. Now make me some food. I’m hungry,” Jack said, and Mark placed his hands on Jack’s hips.

“Well, that would require you to get off, for one, and second, for me to get up off the warm couch. And that ain’t happening yet.” Mark pulled Jack down to lay on his chest again, and Jack positioned himself so he was more comfortable. The two men just lay there in silence, enjoying the company, before Mark begins.  
“Hey Jack?” The other man hums in response.  
“What… um, what does this… make us?" He quickly adds, "If there’s anything this makes."

“Um, I’d like if this, y’know, turns into something.” Mark wraps his arms a little tighter around the smaller man, and Jack snuggles his face into Mark’s neck. The younger man’s stomach begins to rumble, just as they’re about to drift off to sleep.  
“As much as I’d love to stay here, I’m fucking starving, Mark,” he says. Mark laughs, and the two sit up.

“Yeah, and I need to stretch my wings out. I’ve been laying on them all night. How about you go make food and I’ll sit here.” Jack playfully punches Mark in the arm and scoffs.

“You know I can’t cook, Mark. Fuck you.”

“Maybe later,” Mark quips. Jack blushes again.

“Don’t start that again, Mark,” Jack warns, narrowing his eyes.

Mark grins wickedly, then says, “Oh, but Jack, I thought you liked it.” Mark wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer.

“I d- Mark-” The older man begins nipping at Jack’s neck, and his breathing hitches. He grips Mark’s shirt, and Jack notices he’s not pushing him away, but pulling him closer to himself. He tilts his head back, then Mark lays Jack on his back, leaning over the younger man. Mark kisses him passionately before returning tender kisses to Jack’s neck and collarbone; his hand slides under the bottom of Jack’s shirt, holding his waist. Jack weaves his fingers in Mark’s hair, while the other hand still grips his shirt, pulling him closer. Soon the two men find themselves shirtless, bodies pressed together, reveling in the moment. Mark trailed the kisses from Jack’s collarbone down his chest, and Jack’s breathing hitched again. Jack involuntarily bucks his hips, causing them to grind against Mark’s, and they both let out a moan. 

“Wait, Mark,” Jack says, pushing Mark’s face away from his neck.  
“Did- did you hear that?” The two men sit up quickly, listening carefully. They hear a sound like metal being pulled across a blackboard. They look at each other, then seconds later, a huge metal sphere crashes through the wall on the other side of their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I didn't want to put all of this in one chapter, so I just made this a separate one. I'll try to have another chapter up by Tuesday? Wednesday? I don't know; depends on how much writing I get done. I hope you're enjoying this so far! 
> 
> You can leave ideas in the comments for the next chapters if you have any. Thanks!


	3. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashes of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about the updates. I'm currently writing the next chapter, and I plan to have them about 1,000 words each, so maybe I'll post a new chapter everyday? Depends on whether I have ideas or not.

I woke up in an obnoxiously white room, facing the floor, which was mostly empty. I didn’t bother looking around much, when suddenly memories came rushing back, and I closed my eyes as hard as I could, my head beginning to throb in pain.

_“Wait, Mark,” Jack said. He pushed me away from his neck.  
“Did- did you hear that?” We both sat up quickly, and listened carefully. We heard a sound like metal being dragged across a blackboard. We gave each other a questioning look, saying nothing. Then suddenly, a huge metal sphere bursts through the wall on the other side of the house._

_This… creature, came through the opening in the wall. It’s body was very large and muscular, pitch black skin about as dark as my wings. He-it had ram horns that were almost the size of it’s head, hooves, and also had wings, like mine, only completely black. I grabbed hold of Jack when it spotted us. It came closer, and ripped Jack from my grasp. I yelled out, but something stung my neck, and everything went fuzzy._

_I remember the feeling of something like being carried. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing the world sway back and forth. I closed my eyes again, not wanting to make my consciousness known. Another being came up behind me when I opened my eyes once again, and it was dragging Jack behind it. I wanted to come to his aid, but I knew better than to try to escape the beast carrying me. Then again, I felt a prick at my neck, and the world started spinning around me._

When I awoke lying on my stomach, I hadn’t noticed my wings had been bound. I didn’t struggle, but upon looking to my right, I found Jack, sitting against a wooden crate, his wings also tied, but also his hands and feet. His head was resting on his chest, and he looked like he was sleeping. He looked… peaceful, almost. I tried to figure out what was happening, but didn’t get the chance to think of much before I heard a door open.

“Don’t even pretend, we know you’re conscious. We can see what’s happening in your brain, McLoughlin.” I’d never heard that name before, and furrowed my eyebrows into the floor, thinking.

“Up you get.” Another being dragged Jack to his feet after cutting the binds around his feet with a sharp claw. Jack began to struggle when the creature held up the same claw to Jack’s face.  
“Don’t. You watched me cut that rope, you know what this can do,” it warned. 

That’s when it clicked: _Was Jack’s last name actually McLoughlin; had he lied to me, and it wasn’t Stevens? What had he done to get us into this situation?_ I thought. I watched as the large figure pushed Jack out the door and into a darker hallway. I flipped myself over so that I was facing a black ceiling. My hands weren’t tied, for some reason. I sat up and tried to reach around my back to the binds around my wings, but I couldn’t quite reach them. I took a deep breath, knowing this was going to hurt, and probably pull out a few feathers. I was going to turn the tight rope around my wings so I could reach the knot. I took a deep breath as I counted to three. On three, I moved the rope, and it dug under my feathers, pulling several out. I yelped as it moved, but at least I could reach to untie myself. 

Before doing any of this, I’d gotten up and looked around the room to make sure I was alone and no one was watching me. I’d gotten lucky. They probably thought I was still out, but if they could see into Jack’s brain, couldn’t they do it to me as well? I’d brushed off the thought as I resumed my position on the floor, then began thinking of how I would get the rope off.

I untied myself and stretched my wings, which were now sore. I opened the door slightly and peeked out into the gloomy corridor. There were several doors lining the same wall this door was on. I opened the door more so that I could step out, then looked the other direction, noting this was the last door. I carefully walked down the corridor, looking in the small windows of each door, wondering why the room I’d started in didn’t have one. There was nothing in any of the other rooms, and as I came to the end of the hall, I saw a staircase leading down, and stepped onto each stair slowly and quietly to not make my presence known. There were more doors lining the second hallway. I peeked inside each, and when I reached the 5th door, the second to last, I suddenly felt very sick, concerned, scared, and worried all at once. There was Jack, lying on the floor, beaten badly. By the looks of how he was lying, I guessed that several of his bones had been broken. Tears involuntarily flowed from my eyes and down my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I never expected to get this many kudos, etc.  
> If you have any suggestions for something for the next chapter, feel free to leave a comment. Criticism is welcome, as well.


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark needs to change things - he can't see Jack like that ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be feels-y, I don't know. But some shit's aboutta go down in the next chapter, and it might be more than 1,000 words, not sure. Currently writing it, and it might be up later today. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far, as I'm just *winging* it. Haha, lame puns. Oh god. I need to go before I embarrass myself even further.

Mark quickly sat up from where he was lying, sweat beading up on his forehead. It took him several minutes for him to realize where he was. He was in his bed, in his room, in his house. But how? He glanced over at the other side of the bed, finding Jack sleeping peacefully. He got up out of the bed and walked towards the kitchen. He was parched and needed a drink of water, something to get his mind off of the ‘nightmare’. He glanced at the calendar on the fridge, which was held up by a magnet on both the top and bottom of it; it was the day of the incident. As he was drinking, Jack wandered into the room, sitting at the table.

“You okay? I felt you leave,” Jack asked after a moment.

“I just- I don’t know. I think I had another vision, but this was… serious.” Jack gave Mark a concerned look.  
“Can I ask you something, Jack?”

“Of course.”

Mark hesitated before beginning, “What’s- is your real name Jack?” The other man was taken aback by the question. He kept silent for a short while, thinking of how he could answer without making Mark mad.

“I-” The words weren’t coming, but he eventually spat out a “No.”

“Tell me your real name,” Mark said soothingly. He sat at the table across from the other man, grabbing and holding his hand in his own.

“Can I just write it down? I don’t like hearing that name,” he asked.

“Of course.” Mark grabbed a pencil and ripped a piece of paper from the notebook on the counter, handing them to Jack when he returned. He then began scribbling something down before turning away, pushing the paper towards Mark. It read:

_Djerro McLoughlin._

“The D is silent, by the way. And you can still call me Jack,” he said. Mark was confused.

“I don’t understand. What did you do?”

“What?”

Mark stuttered, “Oh, um… I-If you did do something. They... wanted you - the people in the vision.” Mark noticed tears in Jack’s eyes.  
“Jack?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you.” He removed himself from the chair at the table, moving to the living room and sitting on the couch. Mark followed him after scrapping the paper, and returning the pencil to its home.

“Jack, please. Talk to me. I need to know what’s going on. Not knowing can cause more danger, trust me, I know what’s going to happen. I’ve seen it.” Jack faces Mark, who is standing. Tears fell from his eyes as he blinked, keeping them closed, still facing Mark. He opened them, facing the ground before beginning.

“I messed up, Mark. I did something stupid that I can’t take back. I wish I could but I-” He cut himself off mid-ramble, tears streaming down his face. Mark sat on the couch beside Jack, and decided now was the time to pull him in for a hug. Jack wrapped his arms around him as he did, crying into his shoulder. Mark didn’t mind this, in fact, he felt that Jack trusts him. He begins drawing nonsensical patterns onto Jack’s back, and the tears begin to die down, along with his breathing evening out. Jack pulled away, looking into Mark’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cry like a baby,” he said. Mark shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. Crying is not a sign of weakness. Feel free to resume when you’re ready.” Jack took a deep, shaky breath, and let it out slowly. Jack wiped his face with the sleeves of his shirt, sniffling.

“Okay. I feel better now, actually.”

“That’s good.” Mark offers him a smile, and he returns the simple gesture.

“You know, your smile always makes me feel better, even at times when I feel like this.” Mark could feel a prickling sensation in his eyes, and smiled his stupidest grin.  
“I mean a genuine smile, not that stupid-ass cheesy grin,” Jack said. Mark laughs, and Jack joins.  
“There you go.” 

“You look a lot better now,” Mark admits.

“I feel a lot better.” Jack pauses for a minute. “I think I can trust you enough to tell you now.” Mark waited for Jack to resume talking.  
“A long time ago, even before I know you - shit that’s a long time ago.” Jack lets out a small laugh, then continues, “Anyway, a long time ago, I knew these people. They were scientists or something, and experimented with different cross-species testing things. They wanted to test something on me, and I agreed, until I found out what they actually wanted to do-” Jack looked away, his thoughts trailing off.  
“I- I couldn’t hurt my family. I just couldn’t live with the fact that they’d die if I followed through with it. Oh, I guess I should tell you what it was.” He paused again momentarily. “Um, they… they wanted to take their souls and put them in my body to create an ultimate being - someone with multiple personalities they could alter to their liking. Someone they could completely control; a human weapon, basically. 

“I couldn’t do it. So I ran away, hiding from them. I changed my name and appearance so they couldn’t find me. I know they’ve been looking for me this whole time - I’ve seen several of them from time to time, but not for a few years now. But then I found you. You changed everything. You distracted me from the constant worrying thought that they’d find me. You made me happy after decades of being sad; scared; alone. You gave me hope.” Jack stopped talking, and Mark gave him a sad smile. Jack was appreciative that Mark had stayed silent the entire time, and smiled back.  
“Unfortunately, now they know where I am, from what you told me earlier. And I’ve put you in danger. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m here to protect you now. I know what’s going to happen and we can prepare for it,” Mark said almost excitedly. Jack furrowed his brows, looking in Mark’s eyes.

“You don’t know.” Mark’s excitement disappeared immediately. “Mark, they can sense changes in time. They know things are going to be different, that you’re trying to change the future. And if you do, bad things are going to happen. Bad things to you. I can’t let that happen.” Mark remembered what was supposed to happen this morning, and realized Jack didn’t know.

“So, since I’m not supposed to change anything, I guess now I get the chance to make out with you again.”

“What?!” Jack shrilled. Mark smirked.

“And, to be honest, you brought it on.” Jack’s cheeks turned pink, and he was speechless.

“I have no idea if you’re lying to me or not. Either way, fuck you.”

“Maybe later, Jack.” Jack’s face went redder.

“Don’t you even fucking start that bullshit with the sexual comments, Mark. You have really bad timing for that shit - we _just_ discussed my past and how people are gonna die.” Mark simply smirked at the younger man.

“Hm. I wonder if you talk like that in bed.”

“God _damnit_ , Mark! You fucking suck!” Mark laughed, content with the outcome of this conversation, and Jack laughed awkwardly and embarrassed.  
“Stop, I bet you’re changing shit.”

“Not really, no.” Mark looked at the time, comparing it with the time he roughly woke up in his vision. It was about the time they had their first actual kiss, and Mark turned Jack’s head to face him. He placed a quick kiss to Jack’s lips. When they parted, Jack was shocked, and left without words.  
“That part definitely didn’t change.” He smiled, and looked at Jack with admiration in his eyes, who closed the gap once again, giving Mark a long, passionate kiss.


	5. Changes and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark doesn't fully understand the power the other beings have, and he pays for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this isn't over 1,000 words. I didn't know what else to add to this chapter, and felt this would be a good cliffhanger for now.
> 
> Second chapter written in Mark's point of view. The third chapter was also Mark's POV, if some of you hadn't guessed. Hope you're enjoying this!

I couldn’t stand to see Jack like that ever again. I need to change something, anything. Maybe we should leave the house and avoid this all together? But what if Jack is telling the truth, then I’ll end up in even more trouble, and I’ll probably get Jack killed. _Stop it_ , I told myself. _Just go along with the plan. We need to get out of here._

I grabbed my jacket as Jack grabbed his own, and we slipped on our shoes. And that was when I heard it. The sound.

“Mark?” Jack gave me a concerned look as he looked to the other side of the house from where the sound came.

“We need to move. Go, quick!” I pushed Jack out the door, and seconds after, I saw the metal sphere crash through the wall. I panicked, but slowly closed the door behind me. Just as the door was about to close, through the small crack that was left, I saw it - the creature that took Jack away from me. I could feel the anger boiling inside of me, deep in my gut, but I willed it to stay down there. I quietly shut the door, turning the handle so it wouldn’t make a sound, then ran to Jack who was at the curb just outside the door.

“Jack, go!” I yelled.

“Where?” he asked.

“Just fucking _run_ , Jack!” He began sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him down the sidewalk with me just behind him. He slowed as he reached the end of the 4th block.

“Mark, what the _fuck_ are you doing? You’re changing shit!”

“Jack, please. You don’t know what I saw. I can’t live that again.”

“Now you’re in danger, you asshole! You just threw yourself to them! They wouldn’t have touched you if you’d have done nothing, but now you’re involved, and you’re hiding a fugitive!”

“What?” Jack looked away, knowing he’d told me too much.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t completely trust you right now. You _lied_ to me; you said you weren’t going to change anything, yet here we fucking are. Since you fucked everything up, we need to find somewhere to hide from them. You have no idea what they’re capable of,” he said to me.

“Well I would if you’d fucking tell me,” I argued, my voice as calm as I could manage.

Jack looked at me, then said, “I can’t right now. It’s not safe. We need to go, Mark.” He paused as he began walking. I jogged to catch up.  
“I know a safe place for us to stay for a bit, but it’s not guaranteed.”

After walking for about 10 minutes, I asked, “Are you mad at me?” Jack sighed before taking my hand in his, entwining our fingers.

“I don’t know. I was mad at you before, and I still don’t trust you 100 percent right now, but I don’t think I could _stay_ mad at you.” I smiled as we marched on, the sun beating down directly above us. We made small talk until we reached what looked like an old, run-down house. Jack informed me it wasn’t as bad on the inside.

As we walked inside, the smell of home suddenly washed over me, and for some unknown reason, I felt the overwhelming urge to cry. I saw the same thing in Jack’s eyes as they glistened in the light shining in through the boarded-up windows.

“Jack? Where exactly are we?” 

He looked up to meet my eyes, smiling, and in the softest voice he could muster, said, “This is our home… from our past life. Remember?” He wrapped his arms around me tightly, crying into my shoulder. I didn’t understand; our past life? I didn’t recognize this place. _Did our souls really belong with each other that much to give me the chance to keep Jack alive?_ I thought.

“I’m confused, Jack.” He pulled away to look at me. “I mean, we lived here in a past life? How do you know this, and I don’t?” He looked at me with an extremely confused expression.

“Mark, what? You’re the one who brought me here when we met. What’s happening?”

“I-Jack, I don’t know. I feel… I feel strange. My memories.” Suddenly it hit me. They were taking my memories. “Oh no,” I whispered under my breath.  
“Jack! Please, don’t let me forget you. They’re taking them… my… my memories.” 

 

Everything went black for a second, and all sounds ceased as my eyes closed. When I opened them, there was a man standing in front of me. He had beautiful blue eyes, large brown wings with green on the bottom half, and the top of his head was dyed a similar shade of green. I didn’t know him, but I felt I did. I felt a connection to him.

“Mark?” the man said. He began crying, and I felt the urge to hug him, but I didn’t know who he was. He fell to his knees, sobbing. I knelt in front of him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” I asked dumbly. “I mean, I feel like I should know you or something.” He looked up at me.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you forget me. I promise.” I didn’t quite understand what he meant. He suddenly grabbed my other hand, entwining our fingers. I let him, because I thought it would make him feel better.  
“Mark, I’m sorry you got dragged into this. I never meant for this to happen, and now you don’t even know me. I’m so, so sorry.” Under his breath, barely audible, he added, “I never even got to tell you that I love you.”


	6. Painful, Unknown Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack remembers a painful memory, as Mark regains his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the chapter is late, but I had to go to school today. I didn't go yesterday because I was sick, but I will try to have another chapter up around this time tomorrow as well, giving me time to think of something to write about when I get home.

Hell, I was confused. I can’t say I wasn’t. How could I not be? I didn’t even know what I looked like, let alone try to understand who this other man was, and why I felt such a strong connection with him. He didn’t seem to talk much in the past few hours, but I wished he would speak to me. I want to know him; who he is; what his name is; his personality. And I must admit, he’s kind of attractive.

Woah. Hold that thought. Was I falling for this guy? I mean, I feel like I know him, and he keeps muttering things about him trying to figure out how to make me remember under his breath, or how he wished this had never happened; me losing my memory. I don’t know. For some reason or another, his name is on the tip of my tongue, but I can’t place it. Instead of saying anything, I tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around from what he was doing and look up at me.

“Yeah? Need something?” he asked calmly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Do… do you think you, uh, could tell me some of the things that… I’m supposed to remember? You’re always saying that you’re trying to figure out how to get me to remember things, but you’d never told me anything. Maybe that will help?” He sighed deeply, sitting down on the couch beside him from where he was kneeled fixing something.

“Where should I start? I mean, I don’t want to end up crying again-” He put his face in his hands, sighing again. I placed my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

(Jack’s POV)

I had no clue where to start. I really didn’t want to cry right now. So many things were going through my mind right then. I just wanted to cuddle up next to him in this exact moment, him wrapping his arms around me, telling me everything was going to be alright. He’d place a kiss on my head, and we’d fall asleep in that position. Together. I stole a quick glance at him, and he watched me carefully, waiting patiently for an answer I didn’t want to give. I put my hands in my lap, staring at them before speaking.

“Okay, um. We’ll start from when we met.” He nodded, and shifted himself on the other side of the couch so he was facing me with his legs tucked beneath him, hands on his knees. My eyes locked with his, and I felt the urge to just bawl right then and there, but I willed the tears to go away. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying my best not to cry.

“Are you okay?” he asked. I couldn’t keep the tears back any longer, his words bringing forth the floodgates. I felt tear after tear stream down my face in a matter of seconds. The next thing I knew, there was a body pressed against mine, arms wrapped around me protectively, whispering in my ear.

“Shh, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry.” I pulled away and looked Mark in the eyes, wiping tears from my own.

“No, you’re not the one to be sorry. _I’m_ the one who got you into this situation. _I’m_ the one who got your memories taken away. _Me_.” I could see his eyes beginning to water.  
“Please don’t cry, Mark.” His eyes widened at the sound of his name. After a long pause, he started talking.

“Is… is that what my name is?” I sighed, trying to to cry again for the billionth time today.

“Yeah,” I sighed. “And I’m Dj- Jack.” I swore at myself internally for almost spitting out my real name. At least the first letters sound the same.

He narrowed his eyes pensively, then said, “That name is really familiar. Your voice and face are really familiar, too, by the way. The way you gesture with your hands, the way you talk, how you move, your facial expressions. I _know_ you, don’t I?” I simply nod, unable to say anything. We sat in silence for a couple minutes as he processed what was said. Breaking the tension between us, he leaned forward and brought me into a warm embrace. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, recalling the first time he let me do this.

 

_“Jack, I know this is hard, but you need to let me help you.” His voice barely made it through, coming out as a whisper, yet he was almost yelling for me to hear him._  
“Please Jack. I can’t lose you!” his voice cracked. Through what little I could see, there were tears flowing down his cheeks. I wanted so desperately to hug him and tell him I was okay, but I couldn’t move. Breathing hurt so bad that I wanted to stop and die right then. He sat with me for a couple minutes when I was able to move my arm. I lifted it up, touching his hand that was resting on my chest, rising and falling slightly and unevenly. His head quickly looked up to see me. My sight was gradually getting better, and I could see him almost clearly now. He smiled at me as tears began falling from his eyes again.  
“Oh, you’re conscious! Jack, I was so scared you weren’t going to wake up. I thought I was going to lose you, and I… I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you died.” I shushed him with a finger to his lips, my arm falling limply to my side afterwards. 

_“H-” I started, the pain in my chest was not helping me to speak at all. I grunted as I tried again.  
“Help me sit…” That was all I could manage at the time. I could feel my ribs moving and repositioning themselves as Mark helped me sit against the wall behind me. He sat to my right, my hand in his._

_“I’m sorry, Jack. I should’ve been there and-”_

_“Mark,” I interrupted. “I’m okay. It’s just going to take a while for everything to get back into its place.” He leaned over, taking me in his arms. He was warm, and I just realized how cold I was. I put my face into the crook of his neck; something he never let me do. I was shocked when he held me tighter._

_“Please tell me whenever you feel like this again so I can help you. I can’t lose you. I _need_ you.” I could feel tears running down my neck, but I didn’t care. This was a much needed hug, and I didn’t want it to end. I needed him just as much as he needed me._

_“I know. I need you too.” He pulled away after I said this, and I thought he was going to leave. Instead he placed a kiss to my forehead._

_“Then don’t ever do that again, Jack. I need to remember who you are, not who you were; a memory.”_

I was snapped to attention when I felt myself being pulled down atop Mark, who was starting to lay down on his back. As he lay on his back, myself on top of him, he gently wrapped his wings around me, holding me close. I closed my eyes, hoping he would eventually remember who I was. I mean, obviously he sorta knew who I was, but not everything about me. He didn’t know I loved him, and it broke my heart into pieces thinking about it. That is, until he whispered something into my ear, making me smile so hard my entire face hurt:

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are liking this so far. I'm having fun writing this, and I plan to start working on some other fics I have ideas for when this is finished. One is kind of similar to this, but I don't know if I want to put it up here. I have a Jack x Reader I'm currently working on, if anyone wants to read it? I also have Mark x Reader, but I want to rewrite it before I go putting it up for public eyes.
> 
> Thanks for reading thus far, and chapters will be added daily! (Hopefully!)


	7. Running for our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hide, they run, 'they' find them. They can't escape, and life starts over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know. I haven't updated this in a couple weeks, but I just didn't have any ideas on how to end this thing. This whole chapter is pretty much improvisation. I guess- never mind. Ugh... At least I'm finished this now, and I can continue working on other things.

Something startled them from their sleep, both of them jumping up in surprise. Jack lead Mark to their special hiding spot, which Mark didn’t fully remember. They crouched down on the floor, hiding behind a loose panel in the closet in one of the bedrooms on the ground floor. Jack positioned the panel so that it didn’t seem out of place. Something opened the closet door seconds later, peering inside and moving the few things around left on the metal rod hung inside for hanging clothes. After 10 minutes of sitting in the closet, the figure having been gone for a while, the two decide it’s safe, no longer hearing any noises in the house.

They pack up a few things, heading out the back door cautiously. They run for the woods from the back yard, having to pass through a large corn field in the process. Upon reaching the trees, they slow their pace, but continue walking, hand-in-hand.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said, breaking the silence that had grown between the two, startling Mark.

“You don’t need to be sorry; I remember everything now.” Jack was surprised: everyone they took memories from never got them back. Ever. So what was it about Mark that made him so unique; able to regain all of his memories in such a short time? Jack didn’t care. He had Mark back again. 

The two smiled at each other after having stopped under a large pine tree, plenty of distance between them and the house they just came from. Mark stepped closer to the younger man, and Jack’s back was now against the tree. He felt vulnerable, but also very safe, knowing Mark would never do anything to hurt Jack. 

Or so he previously thought. Mark slowly pinned Jack against the tree, holding his hands firmly above his head, body pressed into his. Jack was shocked silent as the older man stared down at him; he didn’t know what to do, or what Mark was doing. Jack’s face paled when Mark began whispering into his ear… in Irish. Mark didn’t know a single word in Irish, and that’s what scared him. The things he was saying to Jack made his cheeks redden, and he closed his eyes, whimpering. He was so vulnerable, and they knew just the way to regain control: they would use Mark like a puppet, and make him do things he would never do. Jack knew it too; he tried not to pay attention, but something about the way Mark was talking made it impossible, like he was only speaking because they made him. It almost sounded like Mark was hesitating, stumbling on words, when Mark suddenly became very silent. He put his head on Jack’s shoulder, and Jack could feel tears running down his neck.

“Tá mé... Tá brón orm, Jack,” Mark said in Irish. Then he repeated himself in English: “I’m… I’m sorry.” He released his hold on Jack’s hands, and they fell to his side. After a moment, Jack brought his hands up to Mark’s back, holding him.

“Mark. I know you would never do something like this. You’re so strong; keep fighting them.”

“I’m trying. It’s just so hard.” Jack decided now was not the time for a dick joke, but instead tightened his hold on Mark, which in return Mark wrapped his arms around Jack. He could still feel the tears on his neck from Mark’s eyes, and it was difficult not to cry himself; it hurt him to see Mark in this situation. Mark lifted his head from Jack’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

“Do… do you really love a goofball like me?” Jack brought his right hand up to Mark’s face, giving a sad smile as he caressed Mark’s cheek.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t met you, ya doof.” Mark smiled back at the other man. Jack wiped Mark’s slowing tears with his thumbs, then gently kissed each cheekbone, right under his eye. Mark brought his head down, resting his forehead on Jack’s with his eyes closed.

“I-I think they’re out of my head now. But… something feels… wrong.” Mark’s body suddenly went limp, and Jack felt something sharp pierce his chest. Jack slumped to the ground, still holding Mark loosely in his arms. The world around him darkened, but not before he saw them: 4 silhouetted men stood a distance from him and Mark under another large tree. Jack saw that one was holding a large bow, and realized what he felt; an arrow. The arrow was about an inch in diameter, and probably 3 or 4 feet long. He looked down at Mark, blood dripping from his mouth and oozing from his torso, mixing with Jack’s own. He suddenly felt very alive, yet he was so close to death, tears flowing from his eyes. Mark was dead, and he was about to be. He was glad Mark didn’t have to suffer like he was, but he wished this had never happened. They were waiting here for them; Jack had lead them into a trap, and he mentally punched himself because he was too weak to do it physically. The four men walked over to Jack slowly, occasionally passing through a ray of sunlight, illuminating their faces. Jack’s gaze returned to Mark, sitting, leaning limply on Jack’s chest, skin growing colder each passing second. Jack could feel the blood leaving his body through the wound of the arrow, which barely missed his heart. The men stood over Jack, and he placed one last kiss on Mark’s cheek as one of the men held a handgun to Jack’s head. Waiting, the man remained in this position as Jack turned away from Mark to look up at him. Jack closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable ending. A loud sound echoed as Jack felt something burn into his skull, falling backwards.

After being in darkness, he opened his eyes, blinded by a bright light. He knew nothing; not what anything was called; he had no memories. It was just an empty space, but he felt something against his body; 2 large objects in a strange shape. He yelled out, crying. It was all he could do. He flailed his arms and kicked his legs, but it didn’t last long; he soon tired. He was wiped down by something, then wrapped in something else. A strange object was placed on his head, and he was laid on something warm. It laughed. It had a voice, and there were other voices as well, but he specifically liked this voice. It was gentle; caring. He tried again to open his eyes, not being as blind to the light as before. The room was blurry, filled with faces he didn’t know. He tried to say something, anything, but he didn’t know anything. It came out as a small _“aeh”_.

A sudden, unexpected thought came to his mind. Two men, lying under a pine tree, holding each other; held together by a long arrow piercing their bodies. He heard one of the men say something.

_“Mark,”_ the voice said. It sounded familiar, almost like it belonged to him. A huge wave of memories flooded into his brain: names, places, people, addresses; along with images. Why was he thinking of these things? Why did he feel so compelled to cry? Who was the other man, and why did he feel like he had such a strong connection to him? There were so many questions that would never be answered. He heard a woman’s voice, but from the real world.

“Jack,” it said. “My little Jack.” Mark and Jack. His tiny heart fluttered as he remembered everything: Mark was the man he fell in love with. Jack needed to remember this name. He needed to remember Mark. He needed to find him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this, and I never expected to get this many hits. This fic was inspired by Industrial Harpy by ViraLayton. Kudos are appreciated, and criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading this strange... thing I wrote.


End file.
